Fire and Water Don't Mix
by Lady of Hysteria
Summary: The time has come and gone for our smashers- a new roster must be made. While many are fighting to stay within the ranks, many newcomers come with high hopes of being named the next Smasher within Super Smash Brothers. Who will stay and live out their dreams? Who will bite the dust and be sent home? Rated T for reasons.


**Wow, it has been a long time since I have been on fanfiction- actually, it's been a long time since I have written anything in general, especially for Super Smash Bros! But after spending ridiculous amounts of time on tumblr and seeing posts about the new SSB4 game, I am inspired to do a little story about my take on new rosters and such! And now that most of it has been figured out (or maybe all of it I haven't checked in a few days lol) I think it's the best time to start it!**

**Anyway, here we go-**

**WARNINGS: This story does contain OCs and OC friendships and such. I have spent long periods of time trying to develop my characters before I started writing this story in order to avoid the dreaded Mary-Sue and such (and feel free to critique them if need be), however if you do not care for OCs at all, then this probably isn't the story for you. I don't really plan on having a huge OC romance inside the story or anything, but you never really know. There will also be cheap jokes, fighting, cursing, ect. but that usually comes with a T rated fic.**

* * *

"_GAME!_" The loud speakers boomed over the cries of the roaring crowds. The remaining warrior on the stadium's platform held his head up with pride as the chorus of cheers overwhelmed the arena. His forehead dripped with sweat, but there was not even a single scratch displayed upon him. With his sword clenched tightly within his fist, he thrusted the blade into the ground below, allowing it to stand on its own. He crosses his arms, his eyes focused on a single panel that floated about on the opposite side of the Pokémon Stadium. Upon it was his defeated opponent, the great Solid Snake himself. The man was crafty and quick, but all of his little tricks and technology had no effect upon his blade.

"_Ike, Ike, Ike, Ike!_" The crowd cheers all around him, showing their excitement as the blue warrior was well on his way towards a champion title in the tournament. He nods, knowing that it will be his third win in a row. Without another word, he pulls his sword from the ground, placing it back in its sheath as he walks off the arena. He had little time to regain his strength for the last battle.

Meanwhile, the fallen soldier was frustrated.

A bitter aftertaste lingered in Snake's mouth. He was frustrated with his loss. He was older than Ike, had more experience than Ike, yet the younger was still able to take him out. Ike's style of fighting was much more outdated sword fighting was a thing in the past. The way Snake does it is much more up to date, using stuff like grenade launchers or heat seeking missiles. Against a sword, Ike shouldn't even have been able to stand a chance. So how exactly was the warrior able to win?

"Damn," he muttered as he stepped off of the platform that had carried him. He practically fell onto the hard floor below; he may have been free of scratches and broken bones, but a good fight always left him feeling sore. He manages to stand upright, straightening himself out proudly before walking to join his fellow smashers in their seats so that he could watch the last battle take place.

"You did well out there, Snake," The Hylian Princess, Zelda, complimented as Snake took the open seat next to her. It was strange not to see Link beside the beautiful princess, although he was already escorted away from the rest of them. After all, he would be entering the last round against Ike, so there was no reason for him to stay with the rest of the losers.

"I didn't do good enough," He replies in a sharp tone. He was clearly frustrated. Solid Snake didn't like to lose; it always left that same horrible feeling inside of him like he would get if he had failed a mission back at home.

"You may not have won, but that does not mean that you did poorly. Both sides fought very well," Zelda continues.

"But there is only one true victor, and you mustn't forget that," Says another one of the many swordsmen, Marth. He was sitting on the other side of Zelda, with his leg folded over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He was trying to hold a straight face, although he couldn't hide the smug expression underneath. He was happy that Ike had won the match instead of Snake. Even though Marth had long a while back, having Ike win was just as much of a victory, since it still made him look good. He and Ike were from the same series after all; their actions always reflected upon each other, whether it was positive or negative. It was like that with anyone in brawl who had two or more characters within their name.

"Whatever, you spoiled prince. At least I was able to make it to the semi-finals," Snake retorted, keeping his chin help up. Marth gave him a side glare, although he said nothing else. Instead, he kept his focus on the arena, since he knew the last match would be starting very soon. Snake had turned his attention to the arena as well, while Zelda sat between them in discomfort.

I knew I should have sat next to Peach,

she thought to herself, knowing that her bubbly friend would keep everyone's spirits lifted.

With the petty insults aside, their attention turned back to the stadium. To their suprise, Ike had already returned to his side from the stadium, with his sword ready in his hand. He was ready to finish this tournament, and he wanted to try and finish it quickly. It wouldn't be easy- Link was a master swordsman, and he was definately no pushover. Still, Ike wouldn't let himself be defeated, especially after coming so far.

His roaring crowds caught his attention, and he looked up to see Link making his way across the stadium. The hylian warrior had arrived at the stadium, keeping his gaze locked on the blue-haired warrior. He had a look of determination on his face, and he withdrew his own sword as he met his opponent's eyes.

"_Smasher's ready_?" the announcer calls out. The crowd was already chanting Ike and Link's names, the excitement growing within the stadium as the championship finale was nearly seconds way.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you, friend," Link says, slashing his sword to his side. Ike shared a sight smirk of his own as the crowd around them went wild. He mimicked Link's movement, just before he held his blade in front of his chest.

"I wouldn't want you do," He remarks, just before he launched forward for the first strike.

* * *

The screen flashed and flickered as swords clashed. Her eyes widened as the swordsman fought, throwing each other back and forth with their sheer force. The speakers boomed with the voices of the cheering crowd around the smashers, causing her to smile in admiration for the smasher's fight. However, it also created a sick feeling in her stomach as she began to grow anxious in her seat.

For a while, she had heard a lot about Smashville and the Super Smash Bros business that ran the entire city. Fighters would come all over in hopes of being invited to join the elite rosters of the Smash Bros, however very few were selected at a time, and not everyone was destined to stay. When she had received the invitation in the mail only three weeks ago, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack. Usually they were given to those who were well-known around the world, such as the famous Mario brothers, or the swordsman Link. They were given to heroes, villains, neutral parties, royalty; as long as they were famous. But her? Maybe people in her town at home knew her face, but she was no where close to being famous.

But maybe it was something else. She knew a few fighting tricks she has learned over the years; maybe whoever sent out the invitations thought she had the same potential as other smashers. Or maybe they were looking for more common folk to attract different kinds of audiences? Whatever the case, she was definitely nervous about entering the same ranks as the famous smashers.

"Mr. Mayor, are you sure you want to be doing this? What about the village?" She turned her attention to a young Shih Tzu speaking with a boy. She was scribbling down on a clipboard, staring intently at the young brunette. However, he was busy playing with a butterfly net, twirling it around in his hands. A few times he hit the leg of the blue android character beside him, but the android did not seem to mind, or he did not take notice.

"The village will be fine, Isabelle. Besides, I would be an idiot to turn down a opprotunity like this," the young boy says, his net fumbling in his hands. However, the shih tzu didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"Wow, there are all sorts of people here, huh?" A young voice beside her sounded. She jumped a little, turning her head to the left. About two seats away was another young child, probably around the same age as the young mayor with the adorable shih tzu assistant. In his lap was a bunch of scrap metal he seemed to be tinkering with, with some oil scattered on his tan pants. He had a sweet smile, with a bit of black gunk stuck on his thin cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he says apologetically, brushing his dark bangs from his face. In doing so, he smeared more oil on his cheeks that seemed to be stuck all over his fingers. She returned his sweet smile, turning towards him completely.

"No, you are fine. I wasn't expecting anyone to really talk to me to be honest."

"Yes. It's been quiet train ride, hasn't it?" he asked. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Evan, by the way. Evan Parker." Tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear, she takes his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Evan. Asami Miyazaki," She introduced. She pulled her hand back, feeling it stick to his for a moment. She looks down to find her hand covered in black oil, to which caused him to blush.

"I'm sorry about that," he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. He hands it to her, to which she gladly accepts.

"No, it's alright," She giggled, trying her bets to get what she could off of her hand. He looks back down at his lap, fiddling with a piece of metal.

"So, are you nervous?" he asked. Asami looked at him, tilting her head.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you nervous?" Evan repeated. "It's not that easy to get on the roster from what I heard."

"Aren't we already on the roster? Isn't that why we are on the train?" Asami asked. She heard someone behind her laugh.

"Wow, you don't know much about Smash Bros, do ya?" Asami turned and saw a powerful-looking young man. He was quite short, since his feet did not touch the train's floor below, yet he was quite burly. He wore giant green boxing gloves, jabbing the air in front of him. For a moment, he stopped, looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The young man ceased his jabbing, laying back in his seat with his arms outstretched across the top.

"You don't just show up and automatically get a seat on the roster. You gotta earn it," he says. Her look remained confused. He sighs, gesturing to the many other people, and creatures, inside the train cart.

"Okay, look at how many of us are here," he says. "Way too many. They only allow a few new guys to join the ranks at a time."

"Then why would they invite so many people?" She asked.

"They send out hundreds of invitations to people all over the world for them to come in and test their strengths within Super Smash Bros. They invite those by popular demand of the audience, or those who have seeming potential to be a smasher," he says, eyeing her up and down quickly. "And I only say that because I have never heard of you before." Her brows furrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I haven't exactly heard about you either," she said. He rubbed the back of his head with his giant boxing glove.

"Yeah, well, no one has really known my name in a while. Been a long time since people really knew my name," he says. "I'm Little Mac, by the way." She relaxed a bit, her smile returning.

"Nice to meet you, Little Mac. I'm-"

"Asami, I heard," he says. She gave him a mocking look.

"Ah, so you do know my name," she teases. He gives her a blank look, pointing to Evan behind her.

"Yeah, because you introduced yourself to that kid over there," he says. She blushed, placing her hands in her lap.

"... Right," she says. He rolled his eyes, looking in front of him.

"All I'm saying is that it's a lot harder to get in than you think," he continues. "This is my fourth time showing up at Smash Bros, and this time I am determined to join the ranks."

"Wow, four times?" Asami says in awe. Evan leans around her to look at Little Mac.

"What's the point of coming back if you weren't accepted the last three times?" He asks. Asami and Little Mac gave him a look, although Evan didn't seem aware of his word choice. They both decide to let it go, going back to their conversation.

"They keep inviting me back, despite past rejections. I keep showing up because I'm really hoping to get in- it could be the big comeback my boss and I have been looking for," he says. Asami nods, smiling at him again.

"Well, here's to hoping this will be your year," she says, holding out her hand. He gave her a small smile back, extending out his glove to give her a curt handshake.

"Thanks. I'm going to give it everything I've got," he says. Evan shrugged as he messed with the metal in his lap again,

"I don't know. There's a lot of competition out there. You won't be going against just the others in this cart," he says. "I heard you have to go against the current smashers to get on the roster."

"I'm sorry, against the current smashers?" Asami says, sounding quite baffled. This time, another voice spoke.

"Yes. They have to fight just as hard when there is going to be a new roster. That's why you never see some ever again after their debut," says a young woman sitting across from here. She was quite beautiful, with large blue eyes and a lovely bob of blonde hair draping just past her shoulders. She wore a lovely blue gown, and a golden crown on her head symbolizing that she was of some sort of royalty. In her lap was a golden star-like creature, currently napping as she cradled it gently.

"Yeah, that's the part that really sucks," Little Mac mutters. Asami looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well, how many of them do you see really leaving the brawl? At least a little more than half of them are always in a guarantee because of their popularity, which only leaves little room for us possible newbies to have a chance," he says, sounding a little frustrated. Asami blinked, turning her attention to the screen. Link and Ike were still attacking head-on with sheer force, each on their last lives. Their strength was almost unmatchable to her.

And I will be up against them for the roster?

she thought, frowning at the thought. As if she would have a chance against them; she might as well just go home now and forget about joining the rosters.

"What's wrong?" he asks. She shrugged.

"I didn't realize everything that went into this. I just kinda assumed when you got the letter..." she trailed off. Little Mac stood up from his seat, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, there is a lot more to it than just a fancy invitation," he says. He stares out the window, looking at the vague buildings in the distance. He knew the city anywhere; Smashville was quickly approaching, and soon he would begin his fight for the roster.

"Yup. As soon as you get there, you will have no time for leisure. You are going to have to work your ass off to prove that you deserve to be there," he says, clenching his fists underneath his gloves. Asami nods, hoping that when she gets there that she could have the determination Little Mac has.

But you never really know.

* * *

**Again, it has been a really long time since I have written anything, so I apologize if anything sounds weird or if I spelled something wrong. I'm a little rusty! (and the spell check on here is a little questionable, to be honest.)**

**Basically, I'm just taking a fun little spin on how I think new rosters are chosen and how new characters get in and such. There will be more information about that in future chapters, I can assure you. Most of this story will be centered around Ike, because he is my favorite male character from brawl, and my OC Asami, who you all have just met. **

**Anyway, Asami and Evan belong to me, and will be expanded upon in future chapters. Everyone else does not belong to me in any way. I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully want to stick around for future chapters to come!**


End file.
